


That Certain Spark

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, light kissing, like really cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester comes back to college from winter vacation to find that his roommate requested a different room, and a new student will take her place. The new student goes by the name Castiel, and at first Dean can't stand him. However, after getting to know him better and helping him around the university, he realizes how awesome Cas is. How far do you think Dean will go to show Cas just how awesome he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters, and I'll update weekly and/or daily c:

I wasn't exactly sure how to take the news that my roommate Jenna requested a different room. And got one. I was nothing but nice to that chick. I even let her cheat off my Greek mythology term paper.  
Sure I may have banged her best friend one time...in front of her. But I'm pretty sure I apologized for that.  
I first found out she changed rooms once I entered my own. The second bed on the left side was stripped of her pink and purple polka dotted sheets, replaced by the university's crimson ones. All her ridiculous posters were off the walls, and the familiar stentch of her lilac perfume was faded and dull, not as strong as it would be if she was there with me.  
My room wasn't quite the same without her. But either way, I was pissed. With Jenna gone, some other person was bound to take her place. And with my luck, I was probably gonna get a newbie.

Gabriel saw me standing in my half-naked room as he passed through the hall, and asked me what happened.

"She left me," I sneered. Gabriel just chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't they all," he replied. "Hey, maybe the new guy will take her place."

"What did you just say?" He seriously said the worst possible scenario that came into my mind, and I had that terrible feeling it was gonna happen. The last thing I needed was a dumbass to show where the bathroom was.

"You heard me," Gabriel continued. "His name is Castiel."

"Castiel," I repeated. "What's this guy like?"

"From what I've heard he's really polite. Kinda quiet. Keeps to himself."

I rolled my eyes. The guy sounded like some kinda prude. I always hated being friends with guys who only focused on schoolwork, because they never have as much fun and party like most of us around the university. He was, however, a perfect candidate to do my research for me...  
As if Gabriel read my mind, he punched me hard in the arm.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Castiel is a nice guy," he explained. "You better not use him."

I dismissed his comment with a wave of my hand, and with that, he walked away, disappearing into the banner-clad hallway. I was alone once again, but with new information that I dreaded with every inch of my being.  
I really didn't understand what bothered me about meeting new people. Maybe it was the fear that their first impression of me could be a not so good one. I always came off as a jerk and a little too cocky. Even if that Castiel kid did become my new roommate, he would want to leave, just like Jenna.

Heaving a great sigh, I slammed my door shut behind me. I then sulked my way lazily to bed and let myself fall into the sheets and pillows. I think I eventually fell asleep, becuase when I woke to the knock at my door, my clock flashed 7:30.  
I groaned and rolled myself out of bed, landing on the floor with a heavy _thump_. I quickly collected myself, standing back up and trying to blink the sleep out of my eyes.  
Another knock came. I swore under my breath that it had better be important enough to wake me up from a nice relaxing nap. I reached for the door knob and twisted it, opening the door half way. Standing in the hallway was a guy I haven't seen around before, yet he wore a polite smile on his face.  
 _Wait a minute,_ I thought. _A guy I have never seen before...a polite smile..._

"You must be Castiel," I muttered, leaning on the door.

"You've heard of me?" he asked, surprised. I wasn't sure why he would be. But when I stared into his startlingly crystal blue eyes, I knew there was something different about him.

"Yeah, word travels fast around here."

After that he kinda just stood there akwardly. I didn't want to let him in...but it was cruel to make him feel uncomfortable. I opened the door wider and beckoned him in with my hand. 

"Welcome to your new dorm," I announced as he entered, dragging one huge, and by the looks of it really heavy, duffle bag. I closed the door behind him and snatched the bag out of his had, throwing it almost effortlessly over my shoulder.

"Thank you," Castiel said softly, rubbing the hand he dragged it with. 

I only shrugged and plopped the duffle onto his new bed, which caused the springs underneath to squeek.

"I don't think I got your name," he added, gingerly taking a seat at the edge of his bed. I laid back in my bed, arm resting behind my head, and turned on the tv.

"I'm Dean," I stated, not even glancing at him. I was too busy flipping through the channels. And obviously I didn't like him. He seemed like a little pansy, couldn't even lift his own luggage. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Dean," he continued. I sensed in my perifial vision that he extended his akward hand for an akward hand shake. No thanks. When he saw that I wasn't going to return the shake, he quickly took his hand back. I actually sorta felt bad for him. I remembered my first year at the university, how weird I felt. No body helped me. Not one person. I knew what it felt like to be in his shoes, and the least I could do was help him, maybe just a little. 

A couple hours passed, and I finished watching some cheesy horror movie that was on one of the local channels. I glanced to my left at Castiel, who was still asleep. His brown hair was ruffled, and his mouth was open a tiny bit. It was sorta cute. But then I had to realise he wasn't Jenna, and I couldn't say stuff like that anymore.  
I turned off the tv, brushed my teeth, and changed out of my clothes and into just my boxers. When I turned the lamp off next to me, I thought how badly I wanted to help Castiel. But I still didn't like him. Then I finally laid my head back and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of Castiel unzipping his duffle bag and pulling the rest of his stuff out. It wasn't that he was loud and woke me, I've just always been a light sleeper.  
I yawned and sat up, extending my arm behind me to lean on my hand for support. The blinds covering the window in between our beds was slightly cracked, pouring in red-orange light of the early morning sun. Some of the light landed on Castiel's back as he moved, which reflected off his white t-shirt, causing me to squint.  
He then turned his head to see me, probably to make sure he didn't disturb me. When he saw that I was staring at him, I quickly looked at the floor, then the wall, then down at my sheets. Wow, that was akward. 

"Did I wake you?" He asked quietly as he began to fold some of his shirts that he pulled out. I shook my head, however I still tried not to look at him. 

"You're fine," I commented, then pulled my covers over my head. Mostly because the sun in my eyes was kinda irritating. 

Today was Sunday, and tomorrow would be the first day school resumed from winter break. I only had one day to really show Castiel around, and there was a lot of stuff he needed to know. Things like which professors he had to watch out for, which bathrooms had the funniest smells, etcetera.  
So I guessed the earlier we started, the sooner we can get it over with.  
He eventually finished unpacking his things, then sat patiently on his bed. I suggested that we go to the cafe in the lobby nearby, and he was delighted to go.  
Even though we had a kitchen, as small as it was, I really didn't feel like cooking. Besides, I had no idea what he liked. Another reason why I thought helping him would be a good idea; I could get to know him better.  
For some reason I saw him as a chance to redeem myself and make an awesome impression. Even if he was, how do I put this...delicate.  
I grabbed jeans and a random shirt from under my bed and put them on. Castiel sorta stared at me while I did that, so I turned myself to face the other way.  
As we walked through the hall, passing some of the dorms and banners all over the walls and trophy cases, Castiel seemed really interested in the university. I explained to him that it was alright, as long as you knew what to look out for.  
Believe it or not, there were tons of professors out to ruin students' lives and careers. In high school, I thought that was just a bunch of bullshit, but unfortunatly I was wrong.

One of my professors, Ms. Tate, was a condescending bitch. She taught philosophy, and all she ever did was put you down and purposly grade your papers wrong just so she could prove how everyone but herself was stupid.. Gabriel and I were planning on a way to get back at her, but we were also waiting for the right moment to do it.

"That sounds terrible," Castiel said after I explained it to him. As we passed a few others in the hall, they gave him weird looks. At least he didn't notice them. "But I don't think you should get back at her."

"Why the hell not?"

"Just a feeling. Karma will get back at her."

I rolled my eyes. Karma. I didn't believe in that crap. After that we finally exited the hall and continued through to the main lobby where the cafe and university store was. Barely anybody was wandering around except for a few who woke up early and wanted to hang around and grab a bite to eat.  
I asked Castiel what he wanted, and that I would pay for it. He told me he would like one of the mini pieces of apple pie and coffee, which was exactly what I was gonna get.

"I love apple pie," I muttered, digging a few singles out of my pocket to give to the cashier lady.

'Cashier lady' was an understatement of course, because she was a slut. I'm pretty sure her name was Becky, and I've heard many a kinky thing about her. I didn't look her in the eyes. No one did.  
Throwing the money at the counter, I quickly snatched the two slices of pie with my hands, and had the coffee cups between my arm. I carefully waddled over to the table Castiel was seated at, set the food down, and took a seat across from him.

"I'm really glad I met you," he said, pulling the plate of pie closer to him. That comment definatly caught me off gaurd. No one has ever said that to me and meant it.

"Really?"

"Yes. You've been a good friend, welcoming me here and showing me around."

He meant it. I could see it right away in his eyes that he did. I smiled at him, then started to devour my pie. I wasn't sure how to respond to him. I think I was supposed to say thanks, but I wasn't the type of person that, well, says thanks.  
After we both finished eating, we sat there and talked about our lives before college. I learned that he was an artist, wrote a lot, and loved watching old black and white movies.  
We told each other embarrassing stories of what happened to us, stories I have never told anyone before. Ever. But I told him anyway, because I trusted him.  
Once I realised we somehow spent three hours just sitting there talking and laughing, I told him that we needed to get going so I could show him around more. I hated to stop the great time we were having, because it turned out that Castiel was cooler than I thought. Now I felt bad for calling him a pansy from before.

So, for most of the rest of the day, I showed him around. When he asked questions, I would answer them. And honestly we couldn't stop laughing. I didn't even know why we were, but we did it anyway, not caring that we were loud and people gave us strange looks.  
By the end of the day, we were totally tuckered out from all the laughing. Castiel even tripped once or twice, not paying attention to where he was going. He was too busy looking at me, the funny faces I made.  
It felt unusual to act like such a child with him, but I told myself that it was fine. It was nice to take a break from being an adult.  
I made a best friend today, and I never wanted him to leave. Gabriel and I never had this good of a time, and that was saying something, because all we ever did was prank people.

Eventually Castiel wanted to wander around by himself, to see if he remembered where to go on Monday, and he did.  
I was alone in our room for a while until Gabriel came in. He just leaned in the doorway, wagging his finger at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," he mused, his smirk growing even wider. "So you like Castiel, huh."

"Yeah, he's alright."

"Just alright? I heard you guys were holding hands and skipping through the halls, giggling." He tried to mimic his statement by taking little skips around my room, flailing his arms back and forth.

"Shut the fuck up," I spat. "We were not. Who the hell told you that?"

"Oh, a little birdie tattled. I just never knew you were into...well, I didn't think you...Ah, you know what I mean."

"Get out."

I didn't need to tell him twice. He just frowned, muttered some kind of apology, and left, closing the door behind him. People thought I was...gay.  
Well fuck them. They know I bang girls all the time. I do, or did at least. I didn't see how having fun with a friend would make them think that. Either way, I didn't care. All I had to do was ignore it.  
But since I was alone, that's all I could think about. I wished Castiel would hurry up and get back so I could take my mind off it...


End file.
